Zoey the Witch
by daklan
Summary: During the rooftop finale Zoey turned into a witch. With claws and gray hair is Zoey safe to be around
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" We just need to call the helicopter and we're ou-" Was all Zoey could say before she collapsed on the floor, clearly in pain.

" What the hells happening to her?" Louis said panicked. Zoey then fell unconscious. Suddenly her fingernails grew to the length of talons. Her hair became a whitish color. Her skin paled.

" She got infected." Was all Bill could say. The witch sat up and looked around before she started crying.

" What are we gonna do?" Louis asked.

" I have an idea." Francis said. He told his idea by cocking his shotgun. He aimed it straight at the witch's head. Suddenly Francis stumbled back and half his shotgun was on the floor. Before him was a witch flipping him off.

" Zoey." Francis said. Everyone was fighting back tears.

" If you ever try to crown me, a lot more than your gun is gonna be hurt." Zoey said, getting up. " Let's go call that helicopter."

" 'Fraid you comitted treason the hard way." Bill said. Louis walked over to the radio.

" We're ready." Was all Louis said.

" Haul some ass and get to the minigun." Francis said. Zoey was really surprised how everyone took her transformation.

_It is a zombie apocalpse. _Zoey thought. Suddenly they heard a yell from all directions. Somehow the infected got up here.

Bill was handling the minigun while everyone else was watching his back. Hordes of infected ran to them. Many were killed in the minigun's wrath. Suddenly Zoey had a bad feeling. She looked around and saw a hunter midair, lunging for Francis.

Instinct took over. She push Francis out of the way and raised her hand. There was a shriek. The hunter impaled himself on Zoey's claw. A boomer vomited on Louis. Infected started to swarm. Zoey then start swung her claws around, leveling dozens of infected.

" Damn, Zoey. Never thought I'd say this but, your a badass." Francis said. Suddenly there were no regular infected. A yell broke a silence.

" Shit. We got a tank." Bill told them. The tank appeared from behind a building. It quickly threw a rock at Bill. He jumped out of the way, but the rock hit the minigun.

" Minigun's busted." Louis said. Suddenly Zoey let out a inhuman shriek. She jumped of the roof of the building with the minigun and charged towards the tank. The tank yelled before throwing a punch at her. She ducked and quickly jumped in the air and sliced with her claws. She left a deep cut on the tank's neck. She then managed to get behind it and started ripping him to shreds. The tank turned around and punched her. She slid back a few feet before stopping. She let out another shriek before running back at it. Jumping she slashed with her claws finally killing the tank. She ran back towards the roof and lept halfway up the ladder propped up in front of the building, and climbing the rest. The next few minutes were used killing zombies.

" Helicopter's here." Louis said. Zoey lept down from the rooftop while the others climbed down the ladder. They all made a dash for the helicopter. Zoey got there first with the others following. With them on board it took off.

**I just got left 4 dead and I love it. My favorite campaign is No mercy. I have read a lot of left 4 dead fanfics, but none with Zoey becoming a Witch. I will explain why she became a witch in the next few chapters**

**Poll: What's you favorite campaign?**

**Just to warn you I never update on a shedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" It'll be about an hour until we get to the safe zone." The pilot stated from his seat. For the first time he looked back. Instantly he paled.

" I'm not gonna kill you." Zoey said getting to the point. The pilot was relieved.

" A talking zombie." The pilot said quickly. He then turned around and continued flying the helicopter.

" Just to ask you, why did you scream?" Louis asked.

" My mind was just working on auto-pilot. Instincts I guess." Zoey said. The topic made her uncomfortable. _Why did I scream_.

Zoey was clearly getting freaked out from what she did.

"Instincts kept me alive back in Nam. Hell, that tank woulda knocked us off the roof if it ain't for you." Bill said trying to calm her.

_I guess I did. _Zoey thought. She looked down relived.

" I'm gonna rest for a while. We've been up for at least 18 hours." Louis said. Everyone seemed tired after saying this. Except for Zoey.

" I'm staying up." Zoey said.

" Why. I mean, you looked ready to pass out before you became. You know." Louis asked.

"Zombies don't sleep." Zoey said. Within 15 minutes everyone was asleep except Zoey and the pilot. She grabbed her pistol and started carving into the metal with her claws.

" I truly am a freak aren't I" Zoey said talking to herself.

" Permission to enter Quatetine zone Delta." The pilot said.

" Permission granted." A voice from the radio said.

" Just to inform you we have 3 survivors. We also have one infected that somehow retained her, um, mind." The pilot said. The helicopter landed in the next 5 minutes with everyone inside awake.

As the doors were opening something flew at Zoey. A she registered was a dull pain in her chest and her passing out.

When Zoey awoke she was in a room that resembled a hotel room. There was a bed, a couch, a tv along with several movies, a bathroom, and large table. Where one of the walls were supposed to be was a glass wall. There was a chair propped up against another table on that wall. On that table there was an intercom. A man was on the other side of the glass wall.

" I'm sorry this had to happen but, we have to keep you under quaneteen." The man said. His voice had something along the lines of caring. " In a week at least we'll be able to let you out if you can't infect anyone."

" Fine." Zoey replied. " When can I see the others?"

"Hopefully tommorow." The man said. With that reply he walked away.

**That's the end of chapter 2. I will explain why Zoey became a witch next chapter (hopefully). This is by far my favorite fanfic so far.**

**I hate Bill's deathin the passing. He was one of my favorite characters.**

**Poll: What do you think about Bill's death?**

**Please review. You'll get that warm fuzzy feeling inside about telling me how I suck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zoey was bored out of her mind.

_I'd almost rather be killing zombies._ She thought to herself. She had tried everything to entertain herself. She'd been trying to get to sleep for the last hour.

_Why do witchs cry? _Zoey thought to herself. _Guess getting myself to cry would be a good step._

She wanted to cry so she could figure this out. Instantly tears burst from her eyes. A feeling like going to sleep came over her. It was like sleeping to her.

* * *

"She's in here." The man Zoey met earlier said to 3 out of the 4 survivors. Suddenly the sound of sobbing filled the corridor they're in.

" That isn't-" Bill said before he stopped. The sight before them answered the question. Before them was Zoey sobbing exactly like a witch.

"Zoey?" The man asked over the intercom. She quickly woke up from her trance.

" I'd didn't just. AH, shit!" Zoey exclaimed.

" Um, why did you?" The man from earlier asked nervously.

" I was trying to figure out why witchs cry. I thought the first step was for me to start crying. I tried and started crying. Then it kinda felt like sleeping." Zoey said.

" I hate cryin." Francis said.

" Another one to the list." Louis said, joking.

" This is wonderful to my research. I might be able to better understand infected." The man said.

" Whatever." Zoey said.

" I have results from your blood tests. They're be far the weirdest." The man said. " It appears you had an extremely great immune system. The green flu had to completely lose all it's infectability to survive in you body. Since the start of the outbreak the virus has been trying to evolve so that it could take over your body. It managed to. But, somehow your mind wasn't affected."

" Let me get get this straght. The virus has been fighting my immune system. It won everywhere except for my mind."

" Pretty much."

" It also had to adapt so much to survive in your body it can't adapt to infect anyone else."

" So if I cough on you, you won't become a zombie." Zoey asked.

" Right."

" So I can get out of this fucking room."

" Yeah." The man said. When he said that the glass wall slid into another wall. Zoey walked out.

" I need you to go to a research zone." The man said. He led them to a hanger. Inside was a helicopter. The man piloting it was ready.

" You'll arrive at research zone beta. Hurry." The man said. With that they walked to the helicopter.

* * *

In a hour they flying over , who knows where. Suddenly the plane started to shake. The pilot leaped out of cockpit and punched Louis in the face.

" He's infected." Zoey quickly said. She slahed at him with her claws and he was instantly killed.

There was a crash, a scream and overwhelming darkness.

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. I'm not going to include crash course because I don't own it.**

**A hint is, Bill got a knee full of shrapnel. That was in Bill's character description.**

**Poll: What do you think will happen.**

**I won't upload the next chapter until I have 7 reviews. I just want to know what you all think. It only takes a minute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Francis woke up, the first thing he felt was pain.

" Shit." Francis said quietly. He been in enough bar fights that he was used to pain like this. He immediately walked over to Louis.

" Wake up." Francis said, shaking him.

" I'm up." Louis said.

"Damn knee." Bill said a few feet from them. " It hurts like hell."

They all gathered there together.

_Where's Zoey? _They all thought. Searching through the wreckage they found a painful sight.

" Oh, god." Bill said. Before him was someone who must be dead.

Zoey was covered in blood. A pipe had impaled itself into her leg clean through. A pained look was on her face. The white hair and her pale skin made her look like a corpse.

Bill quickly checked her pulse. By some miracle it was still there.

" Her pulse is still here. But we gotta get this damn pipe out." Bill said. They all tried. Even Francis, the strongest of the group couldn't.

" We'll bring her to the next safe room and keep trying." Louis said. He was trying badly to keep himself optimistic.

With that plan they looted the helicopter. All they could find was 6 pistols, a shotgun, and several, old fashion grenades.

" Gimme those." Bill demanded.

" Why?" Louis asked.

" Because your the kind of person that would throw the pin and keep the grenade." Bill pointed out. With that, Louis passed him the grenades.

Francis carried Zoey over his shoulder like a bag of flower and had a pistol in one hand. They were able to walk 50 feet before finding that the bridge leading to a highway tunnel was destroyed.

" Shit." Bill said. They then began sliding down the slope next to the destroyed bridge. Climbing up the ladder they found a horde of common infected waiting for them.

Louis and Bill cleared away many of the infected. Francis had trouble because he needed one had to support Zoey.

" Fuck it." Francis said. He than was bashing many zombie's head with his pistol. Running from the zombies they made it into a tunnel.

"Smoker!" Bill said. A few shots rag out and there was a cloud of smoke.

"Damn road's blocked." Francis said. Finding a side door they soon made their way back to the main tunnel. The safe room was 50 feet down the road.

A roar peirced a silence nobody noticed and a chunk of the road flew at them.

" I hate tanks." Francis said. " I also hate having no fucking stopping power."

The tank charged at them. They all didn't have powerful enough guns to kill the tank.

" I'm throwin' a grenade. A real one." Bill said. He took the pin out and held the grenade in his hand for a second. He then hurled it at the tank. Half a second after it bounced off it's skin it exploded. The tank was thrown on it's back. Staggering up it hurled itself at Bill. It punched him with brute force and Bill flew back at least 7 feet.

Zoey emitted a shriek and ran at the tank. With a horizontal slash she partially decapitated the Tank.

The adrealin numbed her pain until she managed to get inside the safe room and pass out.

**That's what happened. I now leave you with a mini cliff hanger.**

**A leg filled with shrapnel is similar to a pip impaled in your leg. Right?**

**Poll: Which infected do you think you'd be. Common count.**

**I'm sorry about the review requirement. I just wanted to have reviews. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as they closed the door Zoey started feeling pain. As painful as some body's leg being stuck in the stove.

She screamed. Then she noticed the pipe in her leg.

" I'm gonna be sick." She managed to blurt out. Then she noticed three pain pills on a table. She grabbed one.

Not botheting with the cap she sliced it open and poured it down her throat. Slowly the pain resided to a dull ake.

" What happened?" Zoey asked. The Adrenalin was fading from her body.

"Helicopter crashed." Bill said.

"I hate crashes." Francis said.

" We oughta get that pipe outa your leg." Bill said. Suddenly a sound came from somewhere in the room. The source was a two way radio.

" If any survivors can hear this answer go to Riverside train station. A train needs protection while being fueled. Will excavate survivors to the south where the infection hasn't reached." A voice from the radio said.

" So. We go there." Louis said. " We still need to get-"

He was interupted by Zoey.

" I'll do it." She grabbed it with both hands and pulled. Slowly it began to slide out of her leg. With a plop it was completely out of her leg.

" Let me patch it up." Bill said. That consisted of putting bandages around the wound and hoping that she wouldn't bleed to death.

" I'm surprised that the shock didn't kill you." Louis said.

" I once got a leg full of shrapnel after a helicopter I was in was shot down. Got discharged." Bill said. " Wasn't as bad as this."

They all grabbed some guns. Bill grabbed an assault rifle. Louis grabbed a hunting rifle. Francis grabbed an atuo shotgun and a baseball bat.

" Aren't you going to grab something?" Louis asked.

" Couldn't use one if I wanted. Claws make it impossible." She said. They all left the safe house.

" I can see well." Zoey said surprised.

" So."

" It's midnight." Zoey explained. She had night vision.

Soon they arrived at the train station.

" I need you all to fuel up this train. I need ten minutes. The pump makes a shit load of noise." A voice from the train said. After hearing that they turned n the pump.

A roar came from all directions. This stretch of railroad tracks was bad for holding out in a zombie apocapse. Soon they were surrounded.

Zoey let out a roar and went into a frenzy. Soon she was covered and blood and the horde was gone. So was most of their ammo.

A roar came from behind them. A tank.

" Why does it work like this?" Zoey said. Everyone else was powerless. They had to grab more ammo.

Zoey ran at the tanka and slashed at it's fist while it was punching. It picked her up by her claws and threw her. The tank had a car ready to be thrown at her.

_I'm dead. _She was on the floor unable to get up. Some how she got her foot stuck on a train wheel.

A burst of gun fire came from behind her. A motlov was thrown. Soon the tank was dead.

Zoey unlodged her foot and ran back to her allies.

" Get in the train car." A voice demanded.

They jumped into the train car.

**I decided to skip death toll. I just felt that I need to get to more important parts faster.**

**Hint for next chapter: 42**

**Poll: Who's your least favorite survivor. That includes people like churchguy and the gun shop guy.**

**Please review. It's my motivation. I preduce chapters faster if I have more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The survivors spent ten days in the train car. By the second day they were bored as hell.

" I'm going to go sleep. Wake me if you need me." Zoey said. They all knew that crying to a witch was like sleeping to a human. She left the compartment.

Zoey was able to sleep the whole ride through. The others had to find other things to do.

" I'm gonna look around." Louis said. He was going from train car to train car.

" Are you willing to help kill some infected." A solider said. He was next to a ladder.

" Sure."

" Then go up this ladder."

When he got to the top he saw a chair with something similar to a seat belt. There was a sniper rifle. He sat in the chair and grabbed the rifle.

He spent spent that day killing infected.

_One less we have to kill later. _Louis thought.

* * *

Bill and Francis were drinking. Francis was extremely drunk. Bill was the oppisite.

"Your really drunk." Bill said. He seemed completely sober.

" Why ar-up. Why aren you drunkkk." Francis said.

"It takes a lot of booze to get me drunk."

* * *

Zoey woke up to a huge crash. The other survivors entered the room.

" Train crashed."

"Damn." Zoey said. " We gotta get out of here. Attract every zombie for miles."

They all ran. Ran for miles.

Soon they found a raised bridge. They also saw a convince store. They walked in order to find supplies. Zoey immediately found hair dye. She locked herself in the bathroom and made her hair return to it's black color. She walked out.

" Much better." She said. The white hair was foreign to her. She also saw a pair of sunglasses. Putting them on, it was hard to tell her eyes were glowing red.

" You just put your arms behind your back you'll look normal." Louis said. A rumble was heard from outside. Zoey went out first. It seemed like she could take the most hits. Louis was perched behind a window. He had his sniper rifle aimed.

" Damn bridge is up." A voice said from the car.

" Plus we're out of gas." A masculine voice said. Zoey put her hands behind her back.

_A bullet to the head tends to ruin your day. _Zoey thought. She didn't want to be shot on sight.

" Hello." She said. The people in the car steeped out. One was a slightly fat Black man. A young woman was behind him. She seemed around her twenties. On the other side was a dazed guy. He seemed like the stereotypical hillbilly. Finally a tall man came out. He was wearing a fancy white suit. Was white.

Zoey's group stepped out of the building.

" We're acouple of cops." Francis said.

"No your not. I know cops. No cop would ever tell anyone that they're cops. You aren't cops. I've been attacked by cops, fled from cops, I've been arrested by cops. You're not cops." The man said.

"Nice to meet you too." Bill said beneath his breath.

" I'm Ellis." The hillbilly said. He put out his hand. Zoey reached out her hand to shake it.

There was a bang. The girl had her magnum pointed at Zoey.

**I just got left 4 dead 2. I really wanted the survivors to meet up so I had to skip some campaigns. I might make a part about the survivors going back up north.**

**I'm not a guy who elaborates. I make it to the point.**

**The answer to the last hint: Left 4 Dead 2.**

**Would you rather be on an island with Nick or Ellis.**

**Please review. I'm starting to think people don't like my fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The most Zoey did was flinch.

" Thanks. Really. " Zoey said in a sarcastic tone. She checked herself. No wound. The girl that shot her a grabbed sniper rifle.

" Damn." Was all Zoey could say. She launched herself at the girl. Several bullets were shot wildy.

Zoey sliced the barrel of the gun in half. The girl drop her "broken" gun.

" How?" The girl said worried.

" I haven't killed you yet." Zoey said. She turned back to face the others of the group.

" Like I said, I'm Ellis." The hillbilly explained. He seemed a bit dazed.

" Friends call me coach." The slightly fat man said.

" Name's Nick." The man in the suit said.

" I'm Rochelle." She seemed to have stopped trying to kill Zoey.

" Who are you?" Nick asked. The original survivors gave their introductions.

" We have to raise this bridge". Coach said.

" No shit." Francis said.

" There's a couple generators." Bill said. " I thinking the bridge'll go down if we turn them on."

* * *

"They organized into teams of three. The first three to turn the genoraters on. The last ones to operate the controls on the bridge.

* * *

"Why did we have to go to the one farthest." Coach complained.

" You know how much we had to walk back in 'Nam." Bill said. They were both the ones paired together. They both had injuries on they're legs. Bill had a knee pierced about shrapnel from a frag grenade. Coach had hurt his from Football.

" Raise a point." Coach said. " What did you do before the end of the world?"

"Fought wars. Got discharged. Life went to shit." Bill began to explain. " I was born to fight. Most of my jobs ended with a yellin' match with my boss. You?"

" Almost made it to pro football." Coach explained. " Hurt my leg and couldn't play. Got a job as a gym teacher."

They heard a loud bang. Soon infected started to pour in. Finally getting to the generator they turned it on. They then ran like hell.

* * *

"I hate walkin'." Francis complained.

" Ditto." Rochelle said. " What else to you hate?"

She could tell this would be entertaining.

" I hate cops, planes, fish, Mondays, work, mountains, the army, barns, birds, boats, bridges, car alarms, cold, doctors, elevators, lawyer-" Francis said.

"I get the picture."Rochelle said. Soon they were at the generator and turned it on. They turned on a generator first.

* * *

Nick and Louis were paired together. The two didn't say a word to each other until half-way till the generator.

" If your friend didn't have claws she would be pretty hot." Nick said.

Louis ignored this comment. In his mind he knew it was true.

He heard a slurping sound from somewhere. Louis took aim with his hunting rifle and shot the smoker. He missed. The smoker's tongue shot out and grabbed Nick. Louis took aim and hit the smoker directly in the head, killing it instantly.

" Thanks." Nick said. Louis could tell he wasn't the kind of person to like being in debt.

* * *

" Your really beautiful." Ellis said. He was in love.

" We might want to kill the infected on the other side of the bridge. Make it easier for later." Zoey suggested. He didn't seemed to want to do that. " So. How old are you."

" I'm 23." Ellis said. " You?"

" I'm 19." The rest of the time they were telling random facts about themselves.

* * *

"The bridge stopped going down." Francis said.

" No shit." Nearly everyone said in unison. Everyone had returned. Bill took a sniper rifle and looked around.

" The closest generator stopped." Bill said.

" I'll go turn it on." Zoey volunteered.

* * *

**If you noticed that the going to generator scenes seem different that the meeting part, it's true. I wrote these two part more than a month apart.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I get an idea in my head and I don't update any other fanfics.**

**Poll: If left 4 dead 3 came out (There has been no word on whether there will be one) when would you buy it? You response? I'd wait a month and be generally excited for it.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zoey ran down to the closest generator. She sliced at every infected she ran past. Every threat to her friends.

My some unholy miracle the infected started to realise something. Zoey was stopping the infected from attacking the food. She might have been infected, but she didn't act like it. They started to attack her.

"I'm calling zombie bullshit." Zoey said. The punchs the infected managed to land felt like flicks. But a dozen hits started to add up. She clawed in every direction.

* * *

Louis took aim with his sniper rifle.

" Don't shoot the infected. You might hit Zoey" Ellis said. " Shoot the infected running at her." Soon zombies were dropping like flies. Until Zoey managed to get to the generator. A huge tree blocked their view.

" Shit!"

* * *

Zoey was covered in blood.

" And I thought Nazi Zombies was hard. Der Riese is nothing compared to this." She said to herself. She was clawing like mad.

Finally, she was was infront of the panel. She flipped the switch.

Then they appeared. Three tanks were running at her. It was impossible to get to the bridge. In her thought the tanks arrived.

Zoey grabbed a Molotov from a bench and threw it. One of the tanks punched her and the Molotov was thrown in a different direct. It hit the leaves of the trees blocking the survivors' view. Gunfire broke out. The survivors emptied clips of ammo into the tanks.

She let out a scream. She jumped onto a ledge and kicked off. She sent a claw into one of the tank's eye. It was dead before she could yank it out.

Pulling out that claw she was thrown back a few feet, into a building. Waves of punchs hit her. She screamed. It was the most horrible noise. The tanks seemed to be stunned slightly by it. Then she submitted to the darkness.

* * *

"No!" They all yelled.

" My plans." Louis exclaimed.

" It wasn't your time." Bill said, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I hate this. I hate the world." Francis said.

"I was in love." Ellis said.

" We gotta go. Make it to New Orleans." Coach said.

* * *

**Before everyone screaming " You killed Zoey", This story's status isn't complete. I'm not telling anything else.**

**Poll: Do you think Zoey and Ellis should be in love.**

**I made a nazi zombie reference. Seeing as Zoey watches a lot of horror movies, video games seem to pair with it.**

**Short chapter.**

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Zoey woke up she screamed.

Not from pain.

Not from fear.

She screamed because her friends were gone. She never noticed the fact all her friends had a distinct smell. Infected were like animals. They could smell a human.

She couldn't smell anyone for miles

" Get yourself together Zoey." She told herself.

_'They must think I'm dead. I can't blame them. Those Tanks attacked me.'_ She thought to herself. _' I gotta get a ride.'_

She was thinking. She spent a good chunk of her life thinking about how she would survive an Apocalypse.

'_Something small to squeeze between the crowded highway cars.'_ She thought '_A motorcycle'_

She ran to the nearest car park.

* * *

It looked like the owner was trying to escape without it. He left the key in the ignition.

"Sweet!" She said.

* * *

She felt an attraction to a place. She didn't know what it was. She had to go there.

* * *

After a day of traveling she was where she felt she should go. It was a old abandoned sugar mill.

It matched something from her zombie plan. The building was made of concrete. That wasn't going to erode or burn.

There was a crop field. Food was important.

The only bad part was there was no protection. Then she noticed the witches.

Then were tons of them. Then she had an idea.

" Hey" She said to a random witch. She hoped she would still have a face after this.

'Hi." It replied. That surprised her.

"So. How's life?" Zoey said. Her friend always asked people that.

" Sucky. I've got claws for hands. Family's dead." The witch said. It began to break down into more tears. " Wait a second. Why am I feeling happy?"

" You have someone to talk to." Zoey said. " Everyone in this mill."

* * *

That witch began to talk to the other witches. To them it was like waking up.

Meanwhile, Zoey was making a wall. She was making a brick wall around the complex. She read up on how.

Thankfully, there was construction materials around. The mill was going to be taken down and people were going to build a new building. However, that never happened.

" What are you doing?" A witch asked.

" I'm making a wall around the mill." Zoey explained. " If anyone else comes we need the zombies to stay out."

" We'll help then." She said to the other witches.

* * *

By then end of the day they had a five foot wall around the mill and gas station. They worked fast. By day two the wall was 11 feet. They killed the infected inside. They made gate around the mill. One by the front entrance and two by the back near the gas station. They were like the kind you'd see in prison movies. But had to be operated by hand.

Soon the walls were higher than a hunter could jump. They started farming. The sugar field was used to grow foods. The complex was a good base. They started making rooms in the mill.

However, no matter how long they waited it out, the infected would not die on their own.

* * *

**First chapter in a long time. I got a lot of inspiration from the game rebuild. You have to make a zombie proof city.**

**Poll: Where in the serires would you make your base. I'm doing the sugar mill.**

**I got Black Ops. I recognize 3 weapons from Left 4 dead.**

**Please reveiw. It makes me feel good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" I need you to get fuel." Virgil said before leaving.

"Map says closest fuel is on the other side of the sugar mill." Rochelle said.

" I hate walking." Francis said. The entire group stayed together since they met at the bridge.

" I'll go first." Ellis said. He unsheathed his katana. They made their way across the town. The fact that there were 7 healthy humans at one place attracted infected from a mile around.

* * *

" Where's the fucking ammo!" Louis yelled. It was true. The whole town seemed empty. No guns. No ammo. No first aid kits.

" Tank!" Coach yelled.

* * *

Zoey recognized something. Her friends' scent. She also smelled fear.

She ran to the armory. The witches took all the useful items from a mile around. She strapped a grenade launcher on her back. She grabbed a bondelier of pipe bombs and Molotov. She carried a M60 in her hands.

She ran to the gate towards the front. It would take too long to open it. She threw the M60 over the wall and started to climb. She followed the infected. Then she saw it. A tank was chasing after her friends. She tossed the M60 at Bill's feet. She launched a grenade at the tank. She threw the launcher on the ground and ran at the tank. The tank looked at her and received a stab toward the knee. She heard shots being fired. She took a Molotov from her belt and lit it. She threw it straight towards the head. The beast lit up. It was being pushed away. Small explosions forced it away. She saw bill firing the M60 at the tank.

Two weeks ago she loaded it with explosive rounds.

She clawed a straight line up it's back. The beast finally fell to the ground.

"Come on." Zoey said to the others. She clawed their way towards the gates.

She climbed up the wall and got to the other side. She began to move the gate to the side.

"In." She said quickly. The others ran in as she closed the gate. Zoey took a Molotov and lobed it over the wall.

"So," Zoey said," Welcome to my stronghold."

" How the hell?" Bill said to himself.

" We reinforced the walls with 4 layers of brick. There's 3 gates." Zoey explained." We've been growing short term food. Collecting rain water in silos."

" So you managed to build a fortress that does have any food or water issues?" Rochelle asked.

" Pretty much. We've been thinking about moving cars out of the road so this place could become a major trade route. I checked the radio. There seems to other societies like this."

" Can I talk to you privately or something like that." Ellis asked.

" Sure." Zoey said. She led him towards the area they kept cars. teh only one anyone could use was the motorcycle.

"Shoot" zoey told him.

" I thin- I think I'm in love with you" Ellis said. He had trouble getting that out.

' You know. I think I'm in love with you too. But I don't think it'll work. I'm infected. Your perfectly normal." She replied.

" Can we try it? Please." Ellis asked.

" Sure."

* * *

**A sort of a catching up chapter. Looks like Zoey doesn't hate the girl who shot her.**

**I will now rate the one person's holdout.**

**Military nut 2010: The hostpital. Rating: Not horrible idea.**

**It seems you read zombie survival guide. Once you do destroy the stairs no more zombie entrances. Unless your talking about Left 4 Dead zombies. Then it's a death trap. First, while your clearing the building your gonna get killed. Too many infected. Could you sweep 20 floors of infect and not die. Second, food. It seems every game overlooks this. How are you going to get food? I doubt it's possible to grow it on the roof.**

**A little constructive critism.**

**Poll: What weapon would you use as you primary? I'd use a rifle with which you can change fire rate.**

**Read and Reveiw. Please. With blood and Gore on top.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I gotta tell you something Zoey." Bill told her.

"What."

"I'm getting old. My doctor told me I should rest and not exercise too much. i don't follow that piece of advice much." Bill explained.

"Maybe you should do something a bit low key. You can keep track of the armory. Clean the guns."

"I think I'll do that.

* * *

"Louis, you good with wires?" Zoey asked.

" I did breifly take a corse of engineering. I did fix all the wires i-" Louis began to explain.

"I need you to figure out how to wire the entire place with wire so we have electricity. I found a bike generator in a basement."

"I get the picture" Louis said.

* * *

"Francis, you know how to hot wire a car?"Zoey asked.

"There's two things I'm good at. Stealing shit and kicking ass." Francis said.

" I need you to clear the roads around this place. We have to make use of the cars we have." Zoey said.

* * *

"You got anything I can do. I need a dare."Ellis said.

"We got a couple cars that need fixing." Zoey said.

"I'm gonna make these ones 100% zombie proof. Not like the last one."

"I think we might look for an armored car in a few months." Zoey said.

* * *

"Ro, what did you have for a job." Zoey asked.

"I used to be a news person."She said. That was exaggerating.

"Your in charge of getting everyone to stay sane."

"I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Suit. Are you good at driving?" Zoey asked.

"I ran away from the police a few times."

"Go move the cars around here to the side of the road." Zoey told him.

* * *

"Coach. You good at talkin'?"Zoey asked.

"I'm good at that."

"I think that you should be our radio man. See if anyone's out there."

"My pleasure."

* * *

To celebrate their reunion they drank.

"Hey Zoey, what does your family do."

"My dad owns a gun and ammunition company. He's a multimillionaire." Zoey said. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What's the big deal. money isn't worth anything. A guy could come to this place, give us 5 thousand dollars. I'd give him the amount I'd give him if it was firewood." Zoey said.

"Yeah, but there would be a lot of guns in that factory."

"Hey Coach, what's your real name?"

"It's too big to pronounce." Coach said.

* * *

"If anyone's out there we need immediate help. We're at the carnival. It's near the town of Junetown." A voice came from the radio.

" I want a team of four. Ellis, Francis, Nick, and Coach. Bring big guns." Zoey said." Take the SUV. Keep a radio on you."

* * *

**A couple new survivors will join. I won't pull them out of thin air.**

**One hint: He's in the ass kickin' business. And business is good.**

**Poll: Who do you think it is.**

**I'd like to tell you how I write. I chose a day once a week. Every night I go to sleep i think about a new idea. I then put it into words one night a week. **

**I came up with an idea. I'm going to incorporate an old zombie plan back when I was 13. It'll tell a little bout myself. Don't expect it for a big amount of chapters though.**

**Please reveiw. It'll will help motivate me to write more often.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"**Zoey are you out there?" said a voice from the radio. It was Ellis.

"Yeah. I'm here."Zoey replied over the radio.

"The rescue didn't go too good. We're holding out in a safe room. Us and the people we came here to save."

"I'm on it." Zoey replied.

* * *

A team of 3 were driving in a Van. Zoey and Rochelle were going to enter the park. Louis was piloting an RC helicopter. It had two cameras attached to it so he could he what was below him. The second camera was on the back so he could see where he was piloting.

They manged to walk towards the stage in the center of the theme park.

"We need a distraction."Zoey said. Then she spotted the sound system. She readied all the lights and sounds. She pressed the button that said start. Rock music started to pour from the speakers.

Infected started to pour from all directions. Zoey and Rochelle started to do the natural thing. Killing.

"You have a large amount of infected coming from the west." Louis said from a walkie talkie.

They saw some people walking out of one of the entrances. The people she sent on the mission were there. Then there were more. There was one that looked like a redneck. He had a shotgun in his hand.

One seemed to be a fairly nerdy guy. He had a Katana in his hands.

The third was a girl in her twenties. She seemed like she meant business. She had an assault rifle on her shoulder.

The last was a 10 year old girl. She had a shotgun in her hands.

" We got to get out of here."Rochelle said. Zoey took a bile jar from her belt and hurled it twenty feet away. She also did the same thing with a Molotov

"Run." She said. She recognized a pounding on the ground.

"You have two Tanks coming from the east." Louis said from the radio.

"We need evac. Radio Bill or something." Zoey said.

"Give me twenty minutes." Louis said. Their conversation was interrupted by a rock being thrown and hitting Nick.

Zoey let out a shriek. She charged at the tanks. She took a swipe at one of the Tanks' necks.

The Tank grunted in pain. She took another swipe at a Tank. She screamed in pain as a stray slug hit her in the thigh.

She came up with an idea. She put a bile bomb from her bandoleer.

She took a stick of dinamite from her pouch. It was supposed to be used to make a easier path. She found a better use.

She lit it and threw it. She ran in the other direction. Body parts went flying. It was much better than a pipe bomb.

"The tanks are dead."Louis said from the radio.

" I'm coming for you." Bill said on the same channel.

The next ten minutes were just killing living (un)dead.

THen there were horns in the distance. Before anyone could figure out what was going on a pickup truck burst through a gate.

"Get in the back." Bill said from the driver's seat.

* * *

It was a rough ride.

**When I wrote this chapter I forgot to make a Author's note. So here it is. I'll reupload this chapter.**

**In other words, I started a new story. I would like you all to read it. Go to my page and look up nerd der untoten. It has the longest chapter I ever wrote 1800 words. Please look at it.**

**Poll: How do you want the story to go. Zoey and the others rescueing. A small country? Evil government.? Or back to looking for escape.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They were nearly back to the base. When they were near the gate was opened. However, the witch maning the gate was distressed.

" We have a big problem. There are raiders. A team of twenty raiders broke a part of the wall. A few zombies got in. However, we need to get rid of the raiders.

" Fuck this. I'm having a bit of fun." The redneck said. He took the rucksack off his back and took out something metalic.

* * *

Zoey had to either do this by distance or by stealth. Do to the fact it was a challenge for her to pull a trigger she decided stealth. She smelled the air. She could sense the raiders. They had a weird smell. A hostile smell.

She ran off. She wasn't making a noise.

* * *

Tallahassee was sneaking around. He spotted a raider. He was dressed in camo. He was putting guns in his bag. He was looting their armory.

" Nice. M4." The guy said. He however was stopped when a slug enterd his brain.

" I better get some damn twinkies." He said before walking off to kill more bandits.

* * *

Bill decided to fight. He had his M16 slung over his sholder. Louis was next to him, holding a sniper rifle.

" This gun has really really big bullets." Louis said.

" Their heads will pop like bugs." Bill said. " Wait up."

Bill had a sense of fear on his face.

" You okay?" Louis asked nervously.

Bill checked his back pocket for something.

" Sorry. Thought I ran out of cigarettes." Bill said as he lit another.

" You know those things kill you?" Louis said.

" You do realize that I don't give a shit." Bill said. With that they went back to walking and taking cover.

" You ever kill a guy before?" Bill asked

* * *

Nick was used to this stuff. He had several illegal jobs before the world ended. A few involved killing people. He knew the trick.

" Never look at them in the eye." He said to himself. He took his MP5K out and flicked the safety off.

" Have the germans ever made a bad gun?" He asked.

* * *

Rochelle was killing zombies that managed to get to through the wall. She took her shotgun and turned the safety off.

" Damn. One tough son of a bee sting" She said. She saw her boss as one of the infected. He was an ass. There were few better words. He was racist. He was the reason it was impossible for her to be on camera,

However, when he was reported missing during the beggining sighns of infection, she was allowed to be on camera.

Her boss was forgiven by a pound of buckshot.

* * *

Zoey slashed a raider with her claws. Getting used to having claws took a long time for her. She wondered whether she would be able to cut them off.

She had a sudden thought of a witch getting her nails done.

_Why am I having funny thoughts as I'm killing people?_ Zoey thought.

The though of her cutting her nails was a vaild thought though.

She pushed that idea aside, She had to defend her extremely small nation.

* * *

The raiders were finished. They retreated back to their makshift base. Probally in the woods.

Zoey walked arounf her outpost, home, and stronghold. The damage was severe. The crops were burnt. The wall suffered great damge. Her armory was was missing many guns.

There was a way to fix many of her problems.

"Let's organize a looting trip to the city." She said.

* * *

**It's been too long. I still want to recomend my story teens of the dead. It is much more action packed than this story.**

**I want to know what you guys want. Comedy. Romance? Action? Another surivor gets infected?**

**WOW! That got off topic.**

**I'll be updating my story teens of the dead mostly. It is one of my favorite stories.**

**Review. Please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They were ready. They had a pickup truck all loaded us with gas and a few days of food. Zoey decided to send in herself, Ellis and two of the witchs.

Goodbyes were exchanged and maps were read.

" We'll see ya." Coach said. With that they were on a trip to the city.

* * *

"Shit! Get down" Ellis said. He was driving. A huge shape dashed in front of the truck.

"Shitttttt!" Zoey said as the truck turned and flipped. She managed to keep focus as the truck crashed.

" Ellis?" Zoey said with worry.

" I'm okay." Ellis said dazed. He grabbed his ak-47 and got out of the vechile.

" Check the others." Ellis commanded.

Zoey ran to the back of the truck. She found the two witchs lying, unmoving. She quickly checked their pulses.

"Dead." Zoey said with a montone.

Ellis was speechless.

* * *

" This grafitti says that there's a safehouse about half a mile from here." Zoey said.

"What the Fu-" Ellis said. There was a huge shape lunging out of the darkness. It resembled a pale human. It was a human about six feet tall. It seemed like a octipus was stuck on her back. Several ten feet long tentacles weaved out of herback.

One of the tentacles wrapped around Ellis and pulled him to her.

" Shit! Get this thing away from me!" Ellis yelled.

Zoey screamed as she ran at that thing.

The creature bit into Ellis' arm and threw him. He landed against a building.

Zoey was filled with rage. Her claws slashed through the air. One of the tentacles flew thorugh the air.

The thing luaghed.

" So. The little zombie wants to save it's boyfriend. How cute." The thing laughed. It took several hits towards Zoey.

Zoey slashed with her claws.

Blood flowed out of the thing's wound.

" You think your little safehouse will save you. I've killed hundreds of people. You aren't any difference. Your corpse will be food for me."

A tentacle flew out andstruck Zoey. She flew back about twenty feet.

Several shots rang out. Ellis was firing his handgun. The thing grabbed Ellis and picked him up. Another tentacle threw it away.

" Ahhh, the little baby lost his toy." The thing said.

"Catch!" Zoey yelled. Out of nowhere Zoey threw an uzi threw the air.

Ellis caught it with one of his hands. He fired a load of bullets straight at the thing.

The thing shuddered and died.

" Dammit. I need help." Ellis said. The bite was much worse than she first though. There was very little skin left in the area.

" Shit. I thin-, I think I'm turning." Ellis said. He finally collapsed on the ground. He was out cold.

Zoey watched with fear as his nails turned into claws. The mucles on his legs seemed to be strengthening.

"What the hell?" Ellis said as he woke up. He looked down at his hands.

Zoey wasn't sure what emotion was on his face.

" Well. This might make our relationship easier." Ellis said with a half smile. It was another dare to impress his friends.

" So. How do you think we should get out of here. I mean the truck is busted."

Ellis suddenly jumped up very high in the air.

" I have an idea." Ellis said. He crouched low to the ground.

" My lady." He said. Zoey got on him and he luanched himself on the top of the building.

* * *

**I finished this chapter.**

**So Ellis is a zombie. Yeah. If you hate it then I'll make you a zombie. Bam.**

**This new type of zombie is one I took from a different game. I heavily modified it. They will be a set of bosses.**

**I recommend you read my other story teens of the dead.**

**I want to know your ideas. You know.**

**Please review. It warms my zombie addicted heart.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They were screwed. They had no guns, no radio.

"Maybe we should have thought this through before we got rid of all our guns, left our vechile and got lost." Zoey said as the voice of reason.

" Funner this way." Ellis said. " If this was a video game this would be like a boss level.

Ellis rapidly was adjusting to being infected. He and Zoey were looking in a subway for a map of the area.

They saw several infected. Using claws they killed them easily.

" Damn. Being a zombie kicks ass!" Ellis said.

" Safe room sign." Zoey said in monotone. They were looking for a safe house but most have been destroyed.

They heard banging from somewhere down the tracks. The ground felt like it was shaking.

" Tank!" Zoey yelled. A tank ran out of the darkness.

" Why couldn't I become that." Ellis yelled.

Zoey ran with a scream and started clawing at the thing. It felt pain as her claws scraped and sliced it's skin. Blood leaked out of it's wounds.

It managed to grab her by one of the legs.

"Shit!" It flung her towards on of the walls.

She slammed against the wall hard.

The tank thought she was dead. It smashed it's arm against the floor in victory.

The ceiling collapsed. The tank was buried from the rubble. Zoey tried to get away from the falling debris.

" Shit!" She yelled. Her left arm was stuck beneath the rock. " I don't think this is going to come out."

Zoey started screaming.

" Shit, shit, Shit!" Ellis yelled. He tried desperatly to free her. He couldn't move any of the rock.

Zoey was trying to get her arm out. NO matter how hard she pulled.

They couldn't stay. If they stayed infected might find them.

" My bag." Zoey panted.

Ellis scrambled to her bag and looked in it. Inside was some adrenaline and some sort of portable iron. Ellis started it up.

Ellis injected her with the adrenaline.

Zoey felt some of the pain go away.

She raised her hand.

With a sickening swish she took off her own arm.

Her screams filled the subway.

He took the iron and slammed it onto the wound. It sizzled and hissed.

She kept screaming.

When Ellis took off the iron she was unconscious. He took the empty med kit he had and looked through it's contents.

There was a few painkillers and bandage.

He took the bandage and wrapped it around the stump of her arm.

He saw her face grimace in pain.

"It'll be okay." Ellis said. He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her.

She was slung over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Being slow and gentle wouldn't get them anywhere.

He walked. He followed the safe room signs. Graffiti indicating one was near.

He passed my several common infected.

One lunged.

Some part of him became primal. He let out a fierce growl. It was like he was warning them if they dare they'd be killed.

He finally saw the safety of the door.

He heard her mutter something.

" Please love me." She mumbled still asleep.

Ellis found it to be a big saferoom. It looked like someone took a gun factory and fortified it.

He noticed the place had power.

He put Zoey on a bed he found in a break room. He watched her, not daring to move until she woke up.

He was half asleep when she woke.

He jumped over to her.

" I love you." She said simply before kissing him.

* * *

**One of my reviewers said there should be a chapter when Zoey should have to rely on Ellis. Nice idea.**

**How do you like Zoey missing an arm. I realized Zoey was overpowered and with Ellis with her she would be unstoppable.**

**I think my love scene was bad. I'm not ment for a scene like that.**

**If half of my reviewers hate Zoey losing an arm I will change that.**

**Please review. It makes me feel good. **


End file.
